In the past, loading paper into a receipt printer required the paper roll to be threaded through the receipt printing mechanism. The threading procedure was both time consuming and inconvenient. Changing paper at a checkout counter of a retail establishment caused undesirable delays. Several years ago, Axiohm Corporation of Ithaca, N.Y., pioneered a new receipt printing system, wherein the printer opened up, similar to the operation of a clamshell. The supply roll of paper was then drop-loaded into a printing bucket disposed in a central portion of the printer. The system featured a rotary blade that cut a section of paper from the roll as it came into contact with a fixed blade.
The present invention features a new paper loading system that also incorporates the convenient, drop-in paper loading feature. The paper is dropped into a paper roll receiving bucket disposed in the central portion of the printer. The paper is fed from the bucket; and thereafter, a receipt is printed. Then, the paper is cut to the appropriate receipt length. A slip path is also provided for insertion of a single or multi-part form used for credit or check validation.
The relative position of the slip path would normally interfere with the drop-in loading of the supply roll into the bucket. This invention provides a support surface for the slip path on a rear portion of the fixed blade assembly. The slip path is adjacent to the receipt path. The loading of the supply roll of paper is accomplished by unlatching and pivoting the fixed blade assembly away from the rotary blade assembly, thus opening the printer like a clamshell. This provides access to the supply roll bucket, and eliminates the previous interference of the blades with the slip path.
The advantage of the invention resides in the ability of the system to provide a full slip path simultaneously with drop-in paper loading. As aforementioned, the fixed blade assembly of the receipt printer of this invention is mounted on a pivotal bracket. The bracket disconnects and pivots to separate the fixed blade from the rotary blade. An actuator arm forces the fixed blade to snap backwardly from the rotary blade, under the biasing of two laterally spaced, tension springs. The rotary blade is now free to swing open and allow access to the paper bucket.
The pivotal bracket carrying the fixed blade latches to the rotary blade bracket via a latch stud that drops into a latching detent in the rotary blade bracket. The actuating arm pivotally cams the latch stud out of the detent, thus separating the fixed blade from the rotary blade. The actuating arm causes the latching stud of the fixed blade bracket to rise up over a camming surface of the rotary blade bracket, separating the fixed and rotary blade assemblies. Upon closure of the fixed and rotary blade assemblies, the biasing of the lateral springs allows the stud to reseat itself within the latching detent.
During separation of the assembly, the fixed blade bracket separates temporarily from a cap that anchors the fixed blade to the printer housing. Upon relatching, the cap and fixed blade bracket come back together under the influence of the spring biasing.